My Life As A Teenage Popstar
by Oneos Pitri
Summary: Ryou is a rising star, when he is transfered to a new school.
1. Let's get this show on the road

**My Life As A Teenage Popstar**

Ryou hummed softly to the tune of Linkin Park's 'Breaking The Habit', when someone entered his room. "Hello, dear. What are you listening to?" Ryou smiled at his mother. She was always kind and cheerful, and the only one that wasn't bothered by Ryou's love for rock. "Linkin Park, mom. I love their song 'Breaking The Habit'. Mrs. Shiroi smiled warmly at her one and only son. "That's wonderful Ryou, but you should get ready, we're leaving to Domino soon." She walked to the door, but stopped and turned back to Ryou, giving him a blank CD. "This is the 'no vocals' for your new CD, dear. Listen to it, ok? You should practice more. You know your father is strung up on you, listening to rock."

Ryou nodded. "Thanks mom." When the woman left the small teen hopped of his bed and moved to the dresser. His shoulder-length, white hair, swished behind him, as his chocolate brown eyes darted around the room. He reached with his delicate, pale hand and grabbed his bag, stuffing his clothes and other thins inside, when his manager came in.

"Ryou-sama?" Ryou smiled at her. Mai was a very nice person, even if she did have an attitude to go with her beauty. She had long, blonde hair and full, curvy figure. Not to mention, a big bust. "Mai-chan. I told you. Call me Ryou, or Ry. However you like. Sama, just sounds too formal." Mai nodded and smiled, sitting on the boy's bed. "Anyways… Ryou. I just had a talk with your father and producer, and they want to make a live show, with you as the star." Ryou cringed. "I've had a bad feeling this would happen. For a long time…"

Mai sighed. Ryou was just fifteen. It wasn't good for him to be exposed this early. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry Ryou, but it seems, you have no choice." Ryou sighed. "It's ok, Mai. It's not like I ever HAD a choice."

Bakura grunted, as someone shook his shoulder. "Bakura! Wake up, damnit!" Bakura swatted the offending hand away. "Leamme alone…" He muttered. His white, mid-back long hair, falling onto his arms and covering his pale face. Suddenly, someone shoved him, real hard and Bakura found himself sprawled out on the floor, next to his desk. "OOW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

The whole class snickered, when Bakura heaved himself up and yelled at his best friend, Marik. Marik was a tall immigrant from Egypt, with sun bleached, blonde hair and lavender eyes. He was a constant troublemaker, with Bakura, Malik, Jou, Honda, and sometimes-even Yami.

Marik grinned. "Finally. What did you do last night? Watch porn, until midnight?" Bakura smirked. "No. Actually, it was until four in the morning." Marik chuckled. "I swear to god, Bakura. You're fucking hopeless. But that's beside the point. I wanted to tell you that class is starting and we're having a transfer student." Bakura perked up. "Oh, really? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me. Tell me what you know?" Marik was also known for knowing the latest, before anyone else. He smiled at Bakura. "Calm down. From what I heard, it's a boy, but he's supposed to be really hot." Bakura punched the air. "Score!"

Marik continued. "He's going to be in our class and he's an international pop star." Bakura blinked. "Huh?" Marik snickered. "You heard me, man. A pop star." Bakura grabbed Marik by the collar of his leather tank top. "What's his name? What's his name? What's his name? What's his name? What's his name, damnit!" Marik pried Bakura away from his shirt. "Um. I think his name was… R-Ry-Ryou! That's it! Ryou Shiroi!" Bakura blinked. "You mean that kid, that looks like me?" Marik smirked. "Well, I don't know Bakura. From where I stand, I'd say, YOU look like that kid, not the other way around." Bakura growled. "Shut up."

The teacher chose that exact moment to enter the classroom. "Good morning class. Before we start our daily schedule, I'd like to introduce, our transfer student. Ryou Shiroi." The whole class went quite, when Ryou walked in. Ryou smiled and waved nervously. "Hi." The girls squealed and surrounded the bewildered teen. "Oh my GOD! It's like a dream come true! It's you! Can I have your autograph?" Ryou smiled. "Um, sure, but maybe during lunch, or after school. I think that would be more convenient." The girls quieted down and returned to their desks.

"Shiroi-san? Could you tell us something about yourself?" Ryou nodded. "Sure, as you already know, my name is Ryou Shiroi, but I prefer, when people call me Ryou. I like to sing and my preferred music is rock." A few girls gasped and Ryou sweat dropped. "It was my original goal to be a rock star, but things turned out a little differently. Though I like different types of music." The teacher nodded and told Ryou where to sit.

Ryou moved to the back of the class and sat by the window. He jumped, when someone behind him cleared their throat. He turned around to stare into the deep brown eyes of the pale teen. A feral smirk crossed his features, making the boy look very much like a demon. "Hello sexy." He purred. "I'm Bakura." Ryou smiled and shook the offered hand. "Hello." He said, disregarding the 'sexy' comment. Shivers ran up Ryou's spine, as Bakura leered at him. "Why does a little pop star like you, has to go to school?" Ryou shrugged. "Because I don't want to be a stupid, 'little pop star'." Bakura grinned, his features softened. "You're different, aren't you?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Could we talk about this later?" Bakura shrugged, his grin firmly in place. "Sure."

It was lunchtime and Ryou was surrounded by herds of fan girls. Even though his front was cheerful, his thoughts screamed for the fan girls to simply 'fuck off'.

Bakura watched, grinning like an idiot from under the shade, the big sakura tree was giving. "God. I feel sorry for the kid." Marik snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Marik." Scowled Yami, as Yugi, his little lover, clung to his arm, giggling softly. "You know what Yami? I think Marik has a point." Yami rolled his crimson eyes. "You, shut up too, aibou." Yugi pouted cutely.

Malik jumped onto unsuspecting Marik's back and giggled, when they toppled over. "Ow! What was that for!" Malik lay on Marik's back, as the other tried to get up. "I'm bored and bothering you is my way of entertaining myself." Marik growled. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Malik giggled in childish glee. "Sooo? Do I look like I care?" Marik scoffed. "I can't see how you look, if you're sitting on my back." Bakura snickered. "Face it Marik. He has you… How shall I put this? Pinned! That's the word I'm looking for!" Everyone laughed, as Marik muttered curses under his breath.

Bakura turned, when he heard an unfamiliar, tinkling laughter, beautiful as bells. He turned to see Ryou standing there. "I see the rush is over, huh?" Ryou nodded. "Yes, thankfully. What was that you wanted to talk about?" Bakura blinked, as he remembered. "Oh, that. It's nothing really important." Ryou shrugged. "Um, I have nothing to do. Could I hang out with you?" Bakura blinked and everyone else quieted down. Malik looked up. "Why?" Ryou blushed. "Um, if you don't want to, I can go." Yugi jumped up, as Ryou started edging away. "It's ok. Don't worry. He just meant, why would you want to hang out with us?"

Ryou blinked. "Why shouldn't I?" Bakura chuckled. "Well, let's just say that the bunch of us, don't have the best reputation."

"Why? What did you do?"

Bakura sighed in a long-suffering fashion. "Let's sit down. It's one fuck of a long story." Ryou complied, as Yami began. "Anyways. My name is Yami. This is my lover Yugi." He said pointing to the boy sitting in his lap. Ryou smiled. "You're not homophobic, are you?" Yugi asked, his big, violet eyes, pleading. Ryou shook his head. "Nope. That's all right. I don't mind. I'm a bi myself." Bakura blinked. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Everyone stared at Bakura, different degrees of amusement in their eyes.

"This is Jou." Yami continued, pointing to the sandy blonde boy, with amber eyes.

"Honda, or ice cream cone head, or Bakura's favorite, shark boy." He said, referring to the boy with brown hair, styled into… let's be honest, an ice cream cone.

"Marik, criminally insane psychiatric ward escapee, or psycho, for short, or porcupine." Yami pointed to the tan boy, with messy, extremely spiky hair.

"Malik doesn't really has a nickname, but he does PMS a lot."

"Hey!" Pouted the boy, similar in appearance to Marik, but his flaxen hair fell naturally down his back.

"Seto, the prick, cold hearted bastard, Mr. inferior being attitude, with the stick up his ass, that had grown into a tree a long time ago." Ryou giggled, at the cold glare, the brown haired boy, with cerulean eyes, sent to Yami.

"Otogi, the dice master, over confident pain in the ass." Yami pointed to the raven haired boy, with emerald green eyes, with his hair tied in a high ponytail.

"And last, but not least, Bakura, the devil's incarnate." Bakura smirked. "That I am."

You wanna know what happens next? Than send those pwetty weviews… 3

Bakura: Jeez, what's up with that?

Ryou: Bakura? Please, just let it go.

Bakura: goes away, muttering about my inability to write…

Heh. ;;

R&R minna-san… Press that review button… you know you want to…


	2. After School Special

**Creative juices are dried up lately. I just squeezed out this little portion randomly, so don't expect much. . **

**My Life As A Teenage Pop Star**

_Chapter 2_

Ryou laughed as he walked home. The first day at the new school wasn't so bad. The people seemed nice enough. He sighed happily. He felt welcomed, unlike in his other school. People were jealous of his talent and shunned him. Another sigh escaped Ryou's lips, as he fell into darker thoughts. He walked on, not really seeing where he was going.

The young pop star yelped, when he was roughly pushed aside. "Excuse me, but could you please watch where you are going?" He asked irritated, remembering to be always polite. The man sneered at him. "Oh? And what will you do if I don't? Run to your mommy?" He laughed.

Ryou positively seethed. "How rude!"

The man wiped away the tears of mirth and blinked. "Hey! Aren't you that new pop sensation? Ryou? Ryou Shiroi?" He walked up to Ryou, who backed away. "Um, I don't know..." He tried to evade the man, but the other had him pinned. "Oh, I think you are. What are you doing here, all by yourself? Shouldn't you have a bodyguard, or somethin'? Oh, heck, that just makes things easier for me." He grinned lecherously, making Ryou gag.

"What?" Ryou tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but the man was so much bigger than him.

"Well, what if I wanted to kidnap you and demand ransom, huh? That would be sweet. Or even better, if I got to screw that sweet behind of yours. Hmm? What do you say?" He leaned in to whisper into Ryou's ear.

Ryou whimpered, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "No, please don't." He cried. The man threw him harshly against the wall, bringing his lips dangerously close to Ryou's. Ryou screamed and thrashed, as pain exploded in the back of his head.

And then... Nothing.

Ryou slid to the ground, when the grip on his collar disappeared. He opened one eye to see what was going on, and the sight caused his heart to flutter.

Bakura stood over him in his black leather attire, as sun shone over the building and onto the back of his head, creating a halo. "Guardian angel." Ryou whispered, but then clouds covered the sun and deep brown eyes stared at him in confusion. "Huh? Never mind, you should be more careful." Bakura said, helping Ryou up. Ryou blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Um, thank you. Thank you, so much." He mumbled.

Bakura shrugged. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered. Ryou looked up. "If you don't mind?" He inquired shyly. Bakura snickered. "No, I don't. Now, come on."

Ryou nodded and they made their way down the street. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Ryou blinked. "Wha?" Bakura sighed. "I mean, we already met today, so what got you so shy right now?" Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. Mood swings I guess." Bakura snickered. "Someone's PMS-ing."

Ryou huffed. "I don't."

"I never said you did. I said you someone."

"But you thought of me as you said that!"

"Don't flutter yourself."

Ryou threw his hands up towards the heavens. "You're impossible!" He cried out. Bakura shrugged. Ryou slumped forward. "Never mind." He groaned, when they stopped in front of a large mansion.

Bakura looked it over, seemingly unimpressed. "Sooo, that is where you live." A curt nod was his only answer. "Huh, it's huge." Ryou nodded again. "It's like a maze. I still tend to get lost." Bakura laughed. "Nice. That never happened to me." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever live in a mansion?"

"No."

"Well then, there you go."

Bakura scowled. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Ryou smiled and nodded. "Right, till tomorrow then."

()-()-()-()

Bakura sighed, as he flopped onto his bed. _Ryou must lie on silk, or something equally big_. He thought. _Wait, why would I think whether Ryou slept on silk, or not?_ He frowned, when another part of his mind said. _That's cuz you have hots for him_. Bakura groaned. _Oh, shut up_.

_You can't deny it._

_Sure I can._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can, just watch me._

_No, you can't_

_Hey._

_Hey!_

_HEY! Don't ignore me! You'll see! I'll bite you in the ass someday---_

Bakura smirked, when the annoying voice shut up. _And now, time for some good porn_. He cackled, turning the TV on full volume. _Let's see, how long it will take these old geezers to get here this time..._ He thought, referring to his landlady and her husband. _Wonder, what they'll threaten me with this time._ He shrugged, turning up to surround sound.

()-()-()-()

O.o Baku's evil. This chapter was pretty stupid, but oh, well.


	3. Double Time Stress

Hi peeps! I'm baaack. Here's the next chappie, enjoy... Whatever shit I came up with this time.

**My Life as a Teenage Popstar**

Chapter 3 

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! I can't believe this!" A tall woman with blonde hair and purple eyes screeched. "Are you alright? You are, right?" She shook Ryou.

The boy giggled nervously and swallowed. "Mai, I'm fine, I swear. Bakura came and helped me out." Ryou said, thinking back to the alleyway accident. When he came back home, his manager was already waiting for him and interrogated the hell out of him. Her first question? Why didn't he come back home in the limousine sent for him?

"Mai! Please, listen to me!" He exploded, as the blonde finally stopped bombarding him with questions.

She gave him a scathing look. "Ryou, I know that you don't like limousines, but this is for your own safety."

Ryou threw his hands in the air. "I've had it! I didn't want this kind of life! If only father hadn't been bird-brained, this kind of thing would never happen!"

Mai slapped him. Ryou looked at her shocked. She never got physical with him. Mai sighed. "Look, Ryou, I'm sorry, but you're being irrational. Who knows, maybe someone would've jumped you anyway. It's just, being famous; there are higher chances of that. You have beautiful voice and you can sing, your father just wanted to help you with your talent."

Ryou repeated the sigh and smiled at Mai. "It's ok, Mai. I know you mean well, but father... He may have had good intentions in the beginning, but now, all he ever sees in me is a chicken who lays golden eggs." He looked at his shoes, as Mai wrapped her arms around him. "Aw, my poor baby. Come on, let's storm the kitchen, I'm sure there is bound to be something sweet there."

Ryou perked up, looking at Mai with puppy eyes. "Cream puffs?"

Mai nodded and the two went to the kitchen.

Just as they entered, Ryou's mom walked in and smiled at her son. "How was your first day at school?"

Ryou stopped in his tracks and laughed nervously. _So, she's clueless about the incident... How convenient._ He thought, putting on his best smile. "It was awesome. I met some new people and made friends and no, they are not from fun clubs."

Mrs. Shiroi ruffled her son's hair. "That's good. I've got to go somewhere, ok? Will you be ok, here?" Ryou nodded. "Yes, mom, bye." He waved after her, and then turned to Mai.

"Where would she be going?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes in thought, but shrugged. "I have no idea."

Ryou got a bad feeling, though didn't comment on it and turned to the kitchen counters. "Now, how about we spy some cream puffs."

Just as Ryou was about to climb the counter, his father stepped in. Ryou groaned and let go of the said counter. "What is it, father?" The dark-haired man gazed at his son and pointed towards the hall. "Aren't you supposed to be having singing classes?"

Ryou blinked. "But dad. I just got from school and I'm hungry..."

"No buts." Mr. Shiroi narrowed his eyes. "Go and do the singing classes, or you won't get anything to eat at all today."

Ryou's eyes widened, as he tried to keep tears from spilling, he bowed his head. "Yes, father." He whispered and ran to the music room.

Mai shook her head disapprovingly. "You're a slave master, James, I'm disappointed with you. When was the last time you were a _father_ to your only child?" She glared at him. James snorted. "He needs to practice the high note. When he hits it, he wavers and we can't have that." Mai visibly seethed. "Then why not write him music in his pitch!"

James blinked and narrowed his eyes. "I'm the boss here, don't forget that, Mai." He hissed. He knew he was driving his son to his limits, but the boy needed to work up the strength if he ever were to survive in the business. He relayed that thought to Mai, who was close to ripping her hair out.

"You IDIOT! I understand that, but what you are doing is only killing him! Can't you be a little more sensitive, you fucking prick?" She screamed and stormed out of the kitchen towards the music room. She threw the doors open, just as Ryou hit the pitch, scaring the boy, as he chocked.

"M-Mai?" He managed to get out, before Mai dragged him out of the room and to the kitchen. She threw open a cabinet and took out cream puffs, some bottled water and slammed the door as she went to the garage.

"Mai?" Ryou asked again, once they were out on the street.

Mai slumped a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry Ryou, I just couldn't let that bastard do that to you. He's over-working you, starving you, KILLING you."

Ryou smiled lightly. "Thank you."

Mai smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about to the park, we can eat cream puffs there and feed the ducks."

The blonde nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's go there."

0-0-0-0

Awwww, poor Ryou is being over-worked by his horrible father! What have I done! So, review, or Ryou'll die of exhaustion.

Ryou: O.o


	4. Hectic Mornings and Soothing Tunes

Hello, people, I know I haven't updated really in a loooong time, but I'm here now, so please, keep the applause… - Anyways, I'm disclaiming 'Kiss From a Rose', which was written and sang by Seal. I just put it here, because it is a very nice song and it just kind of fit in. BUT, the other song, 'Cross' belongs to me. I wrote it, I sang it, it's MINE!!! Muahahahahacoughcough Moving on…

**My Life as a Teenage Popstar**

Chapter 4 

Ryou was woken up by the loud blaring of his alarm clock and immediately sat up in his bed. He was still half asleep as he sat there for almost fifteen minutes, before snapping out of his daze and getting out of bed. He made a quick work of finding his clothes for school and headed to his private bathroom. Well, at least being an international sensation had it's perks, though he would rather lead a normal life, go to normal college or university after he finished his 'normal' high school and live in a small apartment.

Yes, small apartment would be good, with few personal things and not too big when it came to cleaning. He wouldn't want to hire someone else to clean up after his mess and god forbid if they went through his stuff, just because it's their job… He wrinkled his nose at the thought and laid his clothes on the counter and returned to his room, where he took the couple of texts he worked on last night, as they lay on the bedside table, and put them away in the secret compartment at the bottom of his drawer.

He sighed and went back to the washroom to freshen up and get ready for another hectic day.

And hectic it was.

As soon as he entered the dinning room, his father started to pester him about the afternoon lessons and recordings that were coming up next week, and contracts for this and that, and to do good in school, and finally hit the note they were working on, and the banquet on Saturday, and mother's birthday party on Monday, and, and… What else!?

Ryou groaned as he sat at the back of the luxurious limousine, on his way to school. At least his father wouldn't pester him there and be out of his way.

The car stopped and Ryou put on his sunglasses to keep his eyes out of the sun and to hopefully hide behind the black tinted shades. No luck on the second one there though, as all the girls in the vicinity started giggling, screaming, squealing as soon as he stepped onto the school grounds. He was surrounded in mere seconds and had to sweet-talk his way out, promising to sign autographs and have his photos taken _after_ school.

Once he was free, he ran straight into the school building, where only the few students lingered, mostly Goths, who just looked up at him and after a few minutes of staring, went back to whatever they were doing.

Ryou decided, he liked Goths, because they didn't like him, or more specifically his 'music'. He let his head hung, so the bangs covered his eyes, as he took off the shades and followed down a random hallway, only to find himself in the music room.

Soft piano music filled the grand space that equaled to a concert hall.

_There used to be a graying tower, alone on the sea,_

_You became,_

_A light on the dark side of me,_

A deep, masculine voice penetrated the sudden quite of the room, as the piano intro finished and went into the first part of the song.

_Love remains,_

A drug that's the high and not the pill 

Suddenly the piano and the voice became softer, as if whispering precious words of love to the one and only.

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

Ryou was amazed by the feeling and passion behind each word and note. He noticed how perfectly clear each note was sounded and the words sang, cherished. As the chorus came the voice became stronger, more powerful, but still held the strange longing among it's deep, haunting tone.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose, on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

It sounded so beautiful, coming from the one singing.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

A light hits the gloom on the gray 

The voice softened again, as the first chorus ended and again it became like a lovely whisper.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say,_

There was a short pause and the next part was sounded out stronger again, almost forceful in it's intensity. The fingers on the piano hit the kiss hard and swiftly.

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

Again, quieter this time the tone became, the melody remaining soft and alluring through the highs and lows. The lips moved according to the words, letting them slip past with unimaginable depth.

_To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

The notes started up and the rich melody flowed, as it intensified, the climax very close now, as the melody swelled and the breath was taken in, to be expelled with a strong, firm voice, as it put the higher notes of the piano to shame. The deep, soulful tenor resounded and echoed in the room.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose, on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

The climax was reached, as it burst forth, like water breaking over the dam, completely sweeping Ryou off his feet.

_I've been kissed by a rose, on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose, on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose, on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose, on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say,_

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain,_

_To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose, on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose, on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

The song slowly ended with the notes of the piano still echoing, even after the voice stopped it's loving whisper and all the magic seemed to be gone from the room, sucked out, as if it was never there to begin with.

Ryou shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts, as he walked over to the individual and sat beside, when he was arranging his music sheets.

Bakura jumped a bit, when he felt the cushion of the chair shift from the weight of the other and turned to look at Ryou. His eyes were wide and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, um, you heard that?" He asked a bit nervously.

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was beautiful. I never heard this song like this before. When I listened I felt as if you were singing it to me."

Bakura blinked and looked away, hoping to hide the light colouring on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, uhm, you won't tell anyone, right?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, not unless you want me too. The last time I told my mom and dad I could sing, they recorded me singing ever since and forced me into being something I never really wanted to be."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"I never wanted to be a popstar."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No, what I meant was what _you_ want to be than?"

Ryou grinned. "I know what you meant and I want to be a rock star!" He pumped his fist into the air.

Bakura looked confused. "How are those two any different?"

"They are. I don't like being mainstream and having everyone else controlling all my moves. I want to be able to sing whatever _I _want to and all in all 'be free'. It's tiring, how my father wants me to have the vocal scale of a piano."

"That's a wide scale, not to mention the high notes are almost humanly impossible. You must be really talented." Bakura mused.

Ryou scoffed. "Well, it makes me sound weird. I don't like singing that high, it hurts my vocal chords and I like the deeper kind of music. Like when you were singing just now. It was low, but not too low, absolutely perfect."

Bakura smirked, as his ego was given a boost. "Why thank you. We still have about fifteen minutes till the bell, want to sing something with me?"

Ryou blushed. "I would love to."

"Here." Bakura took out a sheet of paper and placed it in front of the other sheets. "It has a darker feel to it, you might like it. It's one of my personal favorites and it requires high range and low range, which is perfect for the both of us."

He took over the right side of the piano with the low keys and Ryou took up the left side with the high keys and they started playing.

The melody was soothing, but it became more upbeat and harder.

_Everyone will stand,_

_Before the cross someday._

_Whether they've seen it before, _

_Or not._

Bakura started off the song, as Ryou hummed and vocalized for him, but softly enough so as not to overpower his rasping, hard voice.

_Everyone knows what cross stands for._

_God's father's only son, Jesus, amen._

Bakura finished his line and they both vocalized, before Ryou started off where Bakura finished and Bakura pounded the keys to match Ryou's powerful voice.

_How come, sons and daughters,_

_Cry everyday,_

_Kill every night,_

_Bathe in guilt every other afternoon,_

_When the world collapses on their heads,_

_They won't be feeling._

Ryou finished with a tortured moan at the end to add to the effect. Bakura smirked at him amusedly and gave him a heads up, before they started singing together.

_Cross, a well-known thing,_

_Stained with God's son's blood,_

_And we love it,_

_Oh, we're free now,_

_And we do as we please._

There was a short pause, before the piano started up again and Bakura could be heard humming the imaginated electric guitar riff.

_Everyone knows what cross stands for._

_God's father's only son, Jesus, amen._

Ryou sang.

_How come, sons and daughters,_

_Cry everyday,_

_Kill every night,_

Bakura started singing.

_Bathe in guilt every other afternoon,_

_When the world collapses on their heads,_

_They won't be feeling._

The music came to a sudden halt as they both finished. Ryou looked up at Bakura and blushed, as the other's hand moved to cover his, as they still remained on piano keys. His breath hitched, as they moved forward, their lips impossibly close, when the bell rang, signalizing the beginning of first class.

Ryou jerked back with a neon bright blush and stood up, gathering his book bag. He smiled gently at Bakura. "It was a very nice song, thank you for letting me sing it with you."

And he made to walk away, when Bakura caught his hand and brushed their lips briefly, before letting go.

"I'll see you at lunch."

Ryou nodded and ran to his class, a goofy smile gracing his lips the whole time.

0-0-0-0

Wow, they're moving pretty fast. Hmm, maybe a re-write is in order, now that I look back on it… It's up to you really, so leave me a review.


End file.
